


Lucky Prince Albert

by vaudevillian_villainess



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Piercings, Tattoos, like woah, piercings and tattoos kink, the pack is all there, they're just not mentioned by name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1807420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaudevillian_villainess/pseuds/vaudevillian_villainess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A semester away at college had done wonders for Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Prince Albert

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt: _stanny, danny has a tattoo/piercing kink (or has both of those kinks) and stiles just so happens to have a few tattoos/piercings/both (if stiles has piercing(s) it would be a piercing on his tongue/dick/both, and tattoos would be one/both arms with a sleeve, and has different types of anti-possession tattoos) (sorry if its too descriptive)_
> 
> I hope you like it!
> 
> [[my tumblr](http://vaudevillian-villainess.tumblr.com/)

Danny was so glad that it was finally Christmas break. His first semester at college had been crazy, his computer science and computer engineering double major already giving him hell. He needed time to unwind and relax, catch up with his Pack. While he wasn’t a wolf, he still felt the strain of being away from his Pack. Sacramento wasn’t that far of a drive (only a couple hours) but he still felt that pull all the members felt. And so, he was relieved to be heading home.

*.*.*

He wasn’t expecting to be so sexually frustrated by Stiles Stilinski.

College had really done wonders for him. Where he was all young and coltish limbs before, he’d filled out. Not in a buff, macho man kind of way, but you could tell that he had muscles. His body was toned and well-defined, his shoulders broad and looking like they could carry the world. His face lost the last remaining traces of pudge and his jaw, covered in a light stubble, looked completely nibble-able. His hair was buzzed in the back and the sides, while the hair on top of his head was longer. He wore black-framed glasses and now had small gauges in his ears. In other words, Stiles Stilinski looked fucking hot and it took a a fair amount of Danny’s willpower to not pop a boner.

*.*.*

However, his ability to stave off his hard on was tested as soon as Stiles opened his mouth. It was hard to miss: in the middle of a very pink tongue now lay a little silver ball, glistening when the light caught it just right. Danny was practically drooling when Stiles greeted him, causing Stiles and all the wolves in the pack to give him a funny look. He shook his head and said hello back, leaning in to give him a hug. He willed his cock to stay soft by thinking of his grandmother in lingerie. He shivered internally as Stiles pulled away. They were all at their Alpha’s house, sitting in the McCall living room in a big circle around the coffee table (or where the coffee table would’ve been if they hadn’t moved it out of the way). They were playing strip poker because why not? They were all reasonably drunk before they’d started playing, so it had seemed like a good idea and it was...until Stiles had started losing spectacularly.

“Okay Stilinski!” Jackson said. “Time to lose the shirt!” Stiles sighed but complied. Gripping the bottom of his sweater, he lifted it up and over and a collective gasp sounded through the room. The sweater was dropped on the floor and silence fell. Every eye in the room was drawn to Stiles’ chest, where he now had several colorful tattoos decorating his pecs that linked with ones on his biceps which linked with ones on his shoulder blades. The tattoos on his biceps went down to his elbow...boy now had two full sleeves! Danny could barely contain his drool and he knew that every wolf in the room could smell the arousal rolling off him in waves. Luckily, the object of his desire was completely oblivious because of his human status. Stiles eyed everyone curiously.

“What?” he asked, beginning to feel slightly subconscious. Danny desperately wanted to crawl into his lap and lick all over his tattoos and his nipple ri-...wait a second…

“You have a nipple ring too?!” Danny asked, voicing his thought out loud. 

“Yeaaaaah….?” Stiles said watching as the eyes went back to scrutinizing his chest. Finally, when everyone had taken their fill of him, Jackson spoke again.

“Damn Stilinski. College has done wonders for you!” Everyone hummed in agreement, especially Danny, who may or may not have nodded his head a little too enthusiastically. Stiles may or may not have noticed. (He totally noticed, hence the smirk that was now on his face.) Danny felt himself break out into a sweat as that smirk ([God, that fucking smirk!] Danny thought) was directed at him. He cleared his throat.

“I think I uh...I think I’m gonna go upstairs and splash some water on my face. I’m uh...I’m not...feeling too well,” he said, standing and bolting up the stairs before anyone could question him. He ran to the bathroom and slammed the door before turning the water on. Cold water was splashed onto his face moments later and it felt like sweet relief. He quickly patted his face dry and looked at himself in the mirror.  
“You need to get a grip Mahealani. So what if Stiles looks totally hot? It’s no big deal! You’ve been around plenty of hot guys before and you’ve been just fine. Now go back out there and pray your boner doesn’t appear again.” He nodded his head and gave his reflection a small smile. His pep talk had refreshed him and he was ready to face his Pack. Hand on the doorknob, Danny put a grin on his face and opened it.

“Hello Danny boy.”

*.*.*

Stiles knew college had been kind to him. He’d been going to the gym more often, playing lacrosse (first string!) and he gave himself a good makeover, including tattoos and piercings. Sure, he still hated needles, but a friend had dared him to get a tattoo one night, so he did. The friend paid for it, as the bet required and Stiles found that he was addicted to getting more ink. He just kept getting more and more until the majority of his torso was covered and he had two full sleeves. Then he decided to try piercings. He loved those, too. Who’d-a thunk? After his little makeover, he had people lining up around his dorm to get in his pants! Well...not literally...okay, so he got a steady girlfriend who broke up with him before break because, one night, while she’d been pegging him (he was a versatile, adventurous kinda guy), he’d called out...well, a different name. All anyone needed to know was that he hadn’t called out the name Becca. It wasn’t anything close to that and that’s all he would say. When their relationship ended, so had the semester, and he had been so anxious to get home and see his Pack.

Now, here he was, hanging with his Pack and...getting looks from Danny that he couldn’t quite decipher. That is, until he took his shirt off. He caught Danny staring at him, practically drooling, looking at his tattoos and his piercings. It caused a smirk to grow on his face, unable to hold it back. [Danny’s turned on by me], he thought. Before the game could pick back up, he was about to suggest that he and Danny go to the bathroom so he could take Danny’s temperature, but the boy had beat him to the punch, excusing himself. Stiles bit his lip to hold back a devious grin before addressing the group.

“I’m gonna go check on him, make sure he’s okay,” Stiles said, unfolding his legs and standing up. Lydia raised an eyebrow and Jackson snorted.

“Sure, just keep it down!” he yelled as Stiles disappeared up the stairs.

*.*.*

“Hey Danny boy.”

Danny blanched. “H-hey, hey hey, Stiles!” he stuttered. Stiles grinned and stalked forward, pushing Danny back into the bathroom. Once they were both inside, he shut the door and locked it, without even turning around. His grin grew as he approached Danny. His hands gripped tight onto Danny’s waist and Danny felt his heart flutter.

“I saw you staring.” Stiles said, cutting to the chase. Danny felt a blush creep up onto his cheeks. Stiles chuckled before leaning in close to the Hawaiian boy. “I have another piercing, you know.” he teased, pulling away and giving Danny a devilish smirk.

“W-where?” he asked, cursing his stutter. Stiles’ grin grew. He pulled away from Danny with a sigh and leaned his hips against the sink.

“Why don’t you find out?” he asked, linking his hands behind his head. Danny swallowed and watched Stiles watch his Adam’s apple bob. Danny focused his gaze on Stiles’ face.

“You have your two gauges, your tongue ring-” he began, but Stiles interrupted.

“Very good. Didn’t think anyone noticed that one.” Stiles said, his tone teasing. Danny huffed out a little laugh as he went back to his task.

“You have your nipple ring…” he trailed off, letting his eyes roam over every plane of muscle that was visible to him. He cocked his head, betraying his confusion. Stiles took pity.

“I still have clothes on,” he said, gesturing to his pants. Danny looked up at Stiles’ face again, his eyes slightly bugged as he realized what Stiles meant.

“You...you have a Prince Albert piercing?” Danny said, voice a squeak by the end. Stiles laughed and gestured towards his pants again. Danny looked down and noticed that Stiles was hard, the outline of his cock straining against the unforgiving denim of his skinny jeans. With a quick gaze back up at Stiles, Danny knelt in front of him. He focused his breathing as he undid the button and pulled the zipper down. Before he could even react, Stiles’ cock had slapped his left cheek. [He goes commando…] Danny thought. 

“So, Danny, do I have a Prince Albert piercing?” Stiles asked. Lust-dark eyes looked up to meet lust-dark eyes and Danny exhaled a hot puff of breath onto Stiles’ cock. Stiles groaned and gripped the counter. It was Danny’s turn to smirk now, as he lifted a hand to grip the base of Stiles’ cut cock. He pulled his face back and looked at the tip. There, right in front of him, was a pierced head, the silver ball resting on the frenulum. He had wanted to attempt a reply, really he had, but he couldn’t. His mind was clouded with lust and so he did the first thing he could think of: he stuck his tongue out and licked from the farthest piercing back up to the piercing at the frenulum. This action elicited a moan from Stiles. That was all the encouragement Danny need. He got to work, taking all of Stiles’ nine inches down his throat. His nose was buried in Stiles’ chestnut colored pubes and he looked up to find Stiles’ dilated eyes staring down at him, mouth opened in an ‘O’. Finally, needing a deep breath, Danny pulled back, never breaking eye contact. He released Sties’ cock from his mouth and smiled.

“Feel free to fuck my mouth,” Danny rasped, his voice already a little harsh. Stiles’ eyes were completely dilated as he took a hand from the counter and placed it on Danny’s head. He took his other hand and grabbed Danny’s chin, brushing his thumb over his bottom lip.  
“You sure?” he asked. When Stiles’ thumb stopped in the middle of his lip, he sucked it into his mouth and laved at it with his tongue. Stiles grinned. “Okay.” He pulled his thumb from Danny’s mouth and placed it on Danny’s head, next to his other hand. “Open wide,” he said. Danny’s own dick twitched in his jeans at the command. He did as he was told and opened his mouth. Just in time, too, because a moment later, Stiles’ dick was rammed down his throat. Moans fell unbidden from Stiles’ mouth as he thrust in and out of the warm cavern that was Danny’s mouth. Praise for Danny also fell past Stiles’ plush lips.  
 _Such a good cocksucker Danny boy._  
 _That’s it, take my cock._  
 _Like having a dick jammed in your mouth, huh?_  
“Gonna come Danny!” Stiles warned. Danny placed his hands in a tight grip on Stiles’ jean-clothed ass and held him where he was. “Fuck, you swallow,” Stiles groaned, head tipping back and connecting with the mirror with a thud. A moment later, he was cumming, Danny’s name spilling from his mouth. That was all it took for Danny as well. Hearing Stiles call his name as he came and tasting the first drops of sweet and slightly bitter cum hit his tongue pushed him over the edge. Like a thirteen year old boy, he came in his pants. The world stopped for a moment as the duo finished coming. Moments later, Stiles pulled out and looked down at Danny. He smiled. “Want me to help you out?” Stiles offered. Danny looked up at him just in time to catch his eyebrow wiggle. [Classic Stiles.] Danny thought with a nostalgic smile in his mind’s eye. Actual Danny’s mouth was a bashful grimace.

“I uh...I actually came already.” he mumbled, eyes cast downward. A hand came under his chin and lifted his face up.

“I’m sorry, what’d you say? I think my orgasm screwed up my hearing.” 

“I came. I...came...when you did.” Danny answered, heat rising up his face and coloring his tan skin. Stiles looked at him in awe before speaking.

“Wow. Just... _WOW!_ ” he exclaimed. He knelt down and grabbed Danny’s face, pulling him in for a kiss. Their tongues met and invaded each others’ mouths, exploring uncharted territory. They pulled away when they felt the need to breath, but they kept eye contact. “That is...amazing!” Stiles said. Danny scrunched his brow.

“What is?” Danny inquired.

“You came from blowing me. I mean...I’ve heard about it but I’ve never, like, _seen_ it happen. That’s just...I mean... _wow_!” Stiles exclaimed again, a bright grin on his face. It made Danny break out into a grin too.

“I can do a lot more fun tricks y’know,” Danny said, attempting to waggle his own eyebrows in a Stiles-like manner. He failed, but Stiles kissed him anyway, before kissing his eyebrows.

“I’d love to learn ‘em!” Stiles said, a small, shy smile now on his face. 

“Would you care to go for coffee during this break?” Danny asked. It was his turn to smirk as a blush creeped up and colored Stiles’ pale cheeks a bright red.

“I’d like that.”

*.*.*

They walked back down the stairs, hands entwined and each with a goofy grin on their face. The Pack looked over at them - a few raised their eyebrows (okay, just Jackson), but most just shrugged and smiled, happy for their friends.

“Y’know, you coulda kept it down. I think my ears are bleeding from hearing Stilinski moan,” Jackson said. Stiles threw a chip at him.


End file.
